A Little Friendly Competition
by DarthAbby
Summary: Semi-based on a true story. In which Dean sings at the top of his lungs, so does the girl in the other car, Sam is embarrassed, and maybe a friendship is made over good music. oneshot, sort of songfic.


**I got in a "who can turn up the music and sing along louder" contest with some jerk in the parking lot after school today (which I totally won because, as my mom always complained when I was younger, I have a **_**'god-given pair of lungs she uses without mercy!'**_**). But yes. It inspired this. Because Dean would totally be the type of person to do that and you know it.**

**Yes, I completely messed with the timeframes to suit my needs. No, I don't really care because this is just a oneshot songfic and a little creative license is just fine.**

**I don't own 'All This and Heaven Too' by Florence and the Machine, just like I don't own 'Carry On Wayward Son' by Kansas, and also just like I don't own Supernatural. I do own me, though. **

**000**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Abby muttered, watching the line of cars creep forward, hoping someone might actually let her out. For once. Which wasn't likely. She had quickly come to the conclusion that all high school students with cars – at least, the ones at her school – were jerkwads. Resigning herself to be sitting there for the better part of at least half an hour, Abby put her car in park and turned up the music.

Apparently, the guys in the car next to hers didn't appreciate Florence's lovely vocals, and cranked up their own radio. It was surprisingly warm (at least, it felt that way after the past month or so of near or below freezing temperatures) and most people had the windows rolled down, allowing everyone to hear Florence clashing with…was that _Kansas_? Abby normally liked classic rock, but it was war now. She upped the volume some more and started singing along.

"_And I would put them back in poetry, if I only knew how, I can't seem to understand it, and,"_ she sang, "_I would give all this and heaven too! I would give it all, if only for a moment that I could just understand –"_

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion," the driver of the other car belted out, turning up the volume of his own radio again. "Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high."

"_It cries out in the darkest night, and breaks in the morning light!"_ Abby sang louder, reaching for the volume dial again. _"But with all my education, I can't seem to command it, and the words are all escaping, coming back all damaged."_

"Carry on my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done!" the other driver rose to the challenge. "Lay your weary hear to rest! Don't you cry no more!"

"_THAT I COULD JUST UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF THE WORD YOU SEE, 'CAUSE I'VE BEEN SCRAWLING IT FOREVER, BUT IT NEVER MAKES SENSE TO ME AT ALL!"_

"AND IF I CLAIM TO BE A WISE MAN, WELL, IT SURELY MEANS THAT I DON'T KNOW! ON A STORMY SEA OF MOVING EMOTION, TOSSD ABOUT I'M LIKE A SHIP ON THE OCEAN. I SET I COURSE FOR WINS OF FOURTUNE, BUT I HEAR THE VOICES SAY –"

"_AND I WOULD GIVE ALL THIS AND HEAVEN TOO, I WOULD GIVE IT ALL IF ONLY FOR A MOMENT THAT I COULD JUST UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF THE WORD YOU SEE, 'CAUSE I'VE BEEN SCRAWLING IT FOREVER, BUT IT NEVER MAKES SENSE TO ME AT ALL!"_

Having run out of lyrics for the time, the boy blasted a guitar solo from his radio, jamming along while his passenger (a younger brother, perhaps?) looked embarrassed.

Abby's song still had some lyrics going, but she was too busy laughing at her competitor to sing. She turned off her car and hopped out, heading over to the other singer's car to introduce herself.

The music was blaring so loud still that she had to touch the driver on the shoulder to get his attention. Laughing as well, he finally turned it down before smiling up at her. "Not bad," he grinned.

"Not bad, yourself," she said through her residual giggles. "Good music, too. I like Kansas."

His bright green eyes lit up excitedly. "Really? Most kids our age have hardly even heard of them, or any of the other greats. Led Zepplin, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Motorhead," he started listing.

"I get it," Abby held up a hand to stop him, still grinning like a fool. "Trust me. I was raised on Aerosmith and the Zepps and the rest. People only listen to the really famous songs anymore, not the whole collection. I'm Abby, by the way."

"Dean," he, somehow, smiled even wider at her. "This is my little brother, Sam."

"Hi," she waved. The younger kid returned the gesture unenthusiastically – clearly his music tastes differed from his brother, and he wasn't excited to see that Dean had found a friend with similar interests. Looking around, Abby saw that the parking lot was still crowded with impatient teenagers and grumpy adults all trying to leave. She turned back to Dean.

"Mind if I hang with you guys for a bit? At least until this mess clears out?"

"'Course not." Dean unlocked the back door and she slipped into the old car, looking forward to getting to know her new friend and finally having someone to talk music with.

**000**

**A much happier ending here then what I got today, and better music too (the other guy in real life was playing some rap song I think). Reviewers get my eternal gratitude!**


End file.
